


Daddy's Girl Robyn

by Fandomgarbage



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgarbage/pseuds/Fandomgarbage
Summary: The girl wonder by night and Rachel Grayson Wayne by day follow Rachel as she tries to balance being a vigilante and a teenager and with three brothers close by and one overly protective daddy bats, she may never get to leave the cave.





	Daddy's Girl Robyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://www.deviantart.com/art/TT-GB-Daddy-Bat-35158120](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.deviantart.com%2Fart%2FTT-GB-Daddy-Bat-35158120).



Disclaimer I do not own dc or any of its characters this is a fem robin fanfic with loving daddy bats. And adoring little bros not in the first chap though.  
Alfred-59  
Bruce Wayne -32  
Rachel Grayson Wayne -14  
Jason todd Wayne -13  
Timothy Drake Wayne -10  
Damian Wayne -8  
Chapter 1: she's dating a what now  
Dixies pov  
I was beyond angry at this point because, in all honesty, his opinion didn't matter I thought to slam my hands down on The table letting the plates and cup create a clatter before making my rebuttal “ YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME You can't! What right do you think you have --you- who do you think you are? I spat as both of us tried to give the other our most intimidating batglare.at this point I was done I promptly got up “ I'm not hungry anymore but dinner was great Alfred” I said before storming up to my room and slamming the door crying as I buried my head into a pillow.  
Bruce pov  
I sighed watching as Rachel stormed out of the room before Alfred came up behind me “Excellent work master bruce that was handled most disastrously.”  
“Not now Alfred she's 14 she has no idea what she's talking about.”  
“ if I may sir...you are not the most qualified to lecture on such things.” just then I was called out on patrol I figured I'd talk to Rachel later after she'd have time to cool down.  
Dixies pov  
I was still angry and crying when I heard someone knocking I instantly thought it was dad and responded “GO AWAY” but then I heard a strict British voice say “I’m afraid I must protest lady Grayson you missed dessert and here I went through the trouble to make this chocolate ice cream Sundae……..with mint.” I looked at Alfred had let himself in and laid the sundae down on my bedside table before sitting on the edge of my bed as I sat up and began on the sundae “thanks, Alfred I said looking at the desert in my hands “always a pleasure miss Robyn ...now tell me about this boy that master Bruce is so protruded about.” I groaned “dad is being so unfair I know this guy who convinced me to join the team which is great we were together two years ago when i..” I looked down remembering the year I ran away and had worried my dad my brothers and Alfie but in the process had fallen in love before dad found me and dragged my barely 12-year-old ass back home. “when you took leave for a time miss Grayson.” I nodded biting my lower lip wanting to forget about all of it. “in time lady Rachel master bruce will come around but you might want to be somewhat considerate of how he's feeling as well .but, for now, you should get some rest.” “good night Alfred”  
“Good night miss Robyn”I laughed at least knowing one person in this house understood me before I drifted off to sleep.  
Bruce's Pov  
I had just finished putting the riddler back in Arkham but not before breaking his nose so I could let out some of the anger I had from my discussion tonight and to stop his annoying riddles as I got ready to head home my phone buzzed it was Alfred  
”hello  
hello, master Bruce I was just inquiring about when you should be arriving home.  
soon Alfred how's Rachel  
lady Grayson is asleep as she exhausted herself to tears  
‘sigh’ I don't know what to do Alfred she's my little girl and I only want what's best for her  
have you expressed these feelings to her sir  
no  
‘CLICK’ he just hung up on me I thought as I entered the house changed from my Batman suit into my silk pajamas as I went upstairs and opened dixie's room to find her fast asleep I went in covering her up with the comforter before leaving and heading to my own bed not realizing how exhausting this night had been on me I feel asleep once my head hit the pillow. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday.  
Dixies pov  
I stretched and yawned as I opened my eye’s seeing the sun flooding into my room I looked over at my alarm clock it was 8:45 which meant I had less than 15 minutes before breakfast started I went to the bathroom before undressing and taking a quick shower after that I changed into my white sweats and a black Pentatonix T-shirt I bought at there concert in jump a few years ago . I cringed at the memory before heading downstairs where dad was already drinking his coffee and reading the paper. Only looking up momentarily as I entered. I then heard him sigh as he sat down his paper “ Rachel after breakfast could I please see you in my study before you leave for training “ “yes sir” I said as monotone as I could. So after I finished my breakfast and changed into my training gear and heading back down to talk to Bruce before I left.  
Bruce's Pov  
Knock knock “ come in I said as Rachel came in sitting down on the edge of my oak chairs in front of my desk “are you ok,” I asked seeing her biting down quite hard on her bottom lip “I'm fine ...what ...what did you want to talk to me about .” I sighed bracing myself “ “I wanted to talk to you about last night now I know we didn't speak civilly to one another and we didn't use our heads when we spoke but Dixie honey you scared me I look at you and I see that little girl who had me hoist her up to see the parade, or the little girl I sang to when she had nightmares or the little girl who after she woke up in the hospital from fighting two-face asked for me and called me daddy by this time we were both crying and she was on my lap apologizing for last night and by the end of it I assured her I would give him a chance if only to make her happy she smiled hugging me tighter before leaving  
ROBYN(Aka: dixie's) pov  
I gleefully went through the zeta beam ecstatic about my news that I didn't realize I bumped into wally “hey little bird watch out.” “sorry walls just so whelmed right now” “did he say ok he asked eagerly I nodded before he picked me up and hugged me tightly I didn't hear when someone came in ahem I heard turning around to see dad (aka Batman)standing there “ after training I will be speaking to both of you in the Batcave understood.” We both nodded as he left I got on the treadmill next to him. And after combat training where I schooled wally, we were allowed to leave (later in the Batcave )  
Batman/ Bruce pov  
I watched from the computer as both came in and sat waiting for me I stood looking at him “ so...you want to date my daughter why?” “be..because I love her we share so many things in common.” I gave him a quizzical look before hearing Robyn speak “ both of us have overbearing mentors, we both love musicals, and both of us care about helping others.” fine I said but there will be rules to which I'm sure Robyn rolled her eyes at me.  
1\. There will be no lovey-dovey stuff on missions.  
2\. dates will be run by me  
3\. you will be trusted with her secret identity  
4\. You will have her home be 12  
5\. If you hurt her even a small thing I will hunt you down and make you wish you never been born understood.  
Both nodded before hugging each other goodbye. Recognize kid flash b04  
“really dad I'll hunt you down and make you wish you never born.”  
“yes,“ I said taking off my cowl changing from the dark knight into Bruce Wayne. “Now go upstairs and get ready we have an event to attend tonight .”  
Dixies pov  
After Dad and I had a chat I went upstairs changing into a dark blue dress with a short layered skirt and my hair in waves and of course black heels to match. Dad came out in one of his standard tuxes with a dark blue tie that matched my dress. Even though I hated these events I always smiled seeing.me and him in something other than uniforms, suits or Batman attire. After we entered all my “friends”(dads associates children) came over to talk to me and prod me about my dad. I endured it the whole time wishing I was with Wally. After dinner was served dad quickly went up on stage to announce the new merger between Wayne industries and some biotech company. After his so each and congrats and pictures from the press we were finally able to leave. Both dad and I got comfy in the back as I laid my head on his chest and drifting off as Alfred spoke with dad about tonight.  
Bruce's Pov  
“Shhh” I made a motion to Alfred seeing Dixie asleep on my chest I hadn't realized it .as I had been engrossed in telling Alfred about the new merger. Once we got home I swiftly carried Rachel to her room she woke as I opened her door “tati”[1]she said rubbing her eyes “hey little bird was home she nodded laying her head back down I know she's 14 but at this moment she feels like the 7 year old I used to carry up here to tuck in and read a story to. Now she was the 14-year old I was carrying up here to tuck in. “Tati*,” she asked as I got ready to go. “yes sweetie” “will you ever stop carrying me up the stairs and just wake me up.” “no, I'll just kiss your forehead and tell you te iubesc*. “  
“Aww I love you too dad,” she said with a shuffled yawn.as I closed her door and headed towards my bed once again letting sleep embrace me like a long-lost friend.  
*Tati- means dad or daddy  
*te iubesc- i love you

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing from DC but please give feedback and check out my other outlets  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/smstika/featured?view_as=subscriber  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/~smstika


End file.
